narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Shadow Society
Naruto: The Shadow Society is an alternate story line to the anime and manga, but has many similarities to the original. The story follows best friends and cousins Ryo Aokawa and Naruto Uzumaki as they protect the Hidden Villages and the world from the powerful organization Shadow Society. Story line After Madara, Obito, and Kabuto are defeated and the Forth Great Shinobi War has ended, the Shinobi world have gone into a state of peace. Four years later, Naruto and Ryo get Intel on a village distant from them called Kagegakure (Village Hidden in the Shadows), the village is under a ruthless leadership, but has no affiliations with any of the Five Great Shinobi Countries or any of the countries surrounding them. Naruto and Ryo take it in their duty to save the people of Kagegakure from the ruthless life they live in. Ryo and Naruto scope out the village various times and after about a year of investigation and missions to Kagegakure, a civil war eventually breaks out with Kagegakure. The War of Darkness has Kagegakure facing off against Konohagakure and Kirigakure, the end of the war causes the worlds most powerful organization, the Shadow Society to finally be revealed to the ninja world. The Shadow Society is a ruthless organization that has been controlling Kagegakure for a century, they are led by a man named Kyousei Kage. It is revealed that The Shadow Society is a much more ruthless organization compared to Akatsuki who were actually a pawn to The Shadow Society. The Shadow Society is such a big organization that it has many pawns throughout the Five Great Shinobi land for decades now, including Tobi, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Zabuza Momochi, and many other powerful shinkobi. The Shadow Society has been around since before the time of the foundation of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. The leader, Kyousei Kage, is a man of around the age of one-hundred-and-forty, older then both Hashimaru Senju and Madara Uchiha. At one point he was the master to Orochimaru and many of Orochimaru's goals were inspired by Kyousei. Orochimaru's goals were to become immortal and learn every single technique in the world, these goals were Kyousei's before Orochimaru too wished to do this. Kyousei was the one who developed the Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu in order to fulfill his goals. He planned on using Akatsuki, mainly Tobi, in order to bring back the Ten-Tailed beast and become it's jinchūriki, so that he could have infinite power and become immortal. The plan failed though and once the Shadow Society had been revealed, he decided to take it into his own hands. The war lasts about three years and about a year into the war, Sasuke Uchiha learns of two long lost relatives that never died, Shadow Uchiha, his older brother, who is fourteen years older then him and also Yora Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha's elder brother and Sasuke, Itachi, and Shadow's Uncle. Shadow Uchiha was a Uchiha prodigy and around the age of thirteen he learned that his father, Yora was apart of Shadow Society. Nobody believed Shadow about the secret organization so he took upon himself when he was fourteen, the same year Sasuke was born, to follow his Uncle to Kagegakure. Shadow and Yora were assumed dead after they both went missing and Fugaku decided to keep his brother and son a secret to Sasuke and the current generation. Shadow spent about twenty-one years in Kagegakure, researching ways to defeat Kyousei, one of the most powerful ninja in existence and also becoming a spy to keep his eye on the Shadow Society. One day he appeared in Konoha and confronted Sasuke, he and Sasuke fought for a while, they were evenly matched for the most part, but Shadow was the better of the two. Shadow revealed to Sasuke about the only way to beat Kyousei and that is the Portra earrings, a pair of earrings that allows two ninja form into a much more powerful ninja till they take the earrings off. Sasuke takes it upon himself to find these earrings and leaves the village again for several years in search of these earrings. Around the end of the war, Konohagakure and Kirigakure began to gain the upper hand against Kagegakure, but it ended when Kyousei finally decided to join the battle field. Naruto and Ryo confronted him, but they were no match for his power. Sasuke arrived just in time with the Portra earrings and him and Naruto try to fuse together, but the Kyuubi rejects Sasuke, causing them not to fuse together and Sasuke getting badly hurt in the process. Naruto and Ryo decided to fuse together and they form Ryuto, a ninja who is so powerful that he makes some of the Kage look almost pathetic . Kyousei and Ryuto battle for awhile, neither can over power the other. Kyousei finally decides to release his full power, over powering Ryuto by time. Ryuto releases the power of the Kyuubi and now overpowers Kyousei, eventually defeating him in battle. Kyousei beaten, but not dead, calls his troops back and ends the war. He reveals to Naruto and Ryo, who have taken the Portra earrings off now, that he has had spies within the Five Great Shinobi Countries and various other countries for nearly a century. He decides to call all his spies back from the villages and it is revealed the 1/3 of the people from the Five Great Shinobi Countries were actually spies. Kyousei leaves with his full army and reveals that this is not the end. Differences * Kushina Uzumaki has an older sister who left Uzushiogakure after it's destruction named Hana Uzumaki. Hana meets Icchiro Aokawa afterwards and after a few years they eventually have Ryo Aokawa, making Naruto and Ryo cousins. * During the time-skip, Ryo meets Naruto and Jiraiya and Ryo decides to train with them knowing that they can teach each other well. Ryo is taught the Rasengan at this point. * During the Konoha History Arc, Naruto and Ryo go visit the memorial for Jiraiya that Naruto had created. Also during this point, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato help teach Ryo in adding elemental chakra to his Rasengan in order to create a more powerful Rasengan. * Mei Terumi dies during the Forth Great Shinobi War and chooses Ryo as her successor before she passes. Ryo fights Madara with the other Kage instead of Mei. Main Characters Naruto Uzumaki Ryo Aoseishen Sasuke Uchiha Kyousei Kage Shadow Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha Category:storyline